


Good Faith

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur and Gwen learn that the druids need food and supplies.-Prompt: 239. Hunger





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Good Faith  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen learn that the druids need food and supplies.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 945  
**Prompt:** 239\. Hunger  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #30

**Good Faith**

Gwen took Adara to a room in the near morgana’s to rest. She told of the servants fetch Gaius along the way.

“I don’t want to be any trouble, My Lady.” Adara said as she sat down on the plush settee.

“Nonsense! You are no trouble at all. We are family so call me ‘Gwen’, not ‘My Lady’.” Gwen looked around the room. “This will do for now. I’ll check the castle stores later for a cradle.”

“Elyan said that you were kind. I’m relieved to see that it is true.” Adara smiled.

“How far along are you?” Gwen asked.

“Four months.” Adara ran her hand over her stomach. “Elyan wants a son.”

“Men always want a son.” Gwen sat in the chair by her. “He should have told me about you. I would have found a way to get you here. Arthur may be king but I have sway with him.”

Elyan walked in. “She means that she has him wrapped tight around her little finger. Why did you summon Gaius?”

“She needs to be checked and I want to make sure the child is healthy.” Gwen looked up at her brother as he approached.

“Am I still going to the stocks?” Elyan asked his sister.

“I was thinking that you could do a few sessions with the knights in training.” Arthur walked in the room and winked at Gwen. “You should take Gwaine’s group, the very early morning ones. Also, I think Merlin is looking for someone to muck stalls this week while he works with the druids on the alliance.”

Adara laughed then put her hand over her mouth.

Elyan sighed. “I will take Gwaine’s early training assignment and I will muck stalls if it will make you both stop being upset with me.”

“Done?” Arthur looked at Gwen.

Gwen nodded. “Done. Now when is the wedding?”

“Adara wants to be handfasted by Iseldir.” Elyan looked at Arthur.

Gwen smiled. “That’s three family weddings in a month. How are we ever going to manage it?”

“I would say Elyan and Adara want a small affair. Merlin and Morgana wish as much. We could just have family attend for both.” Arthur shrugged. “No one expects a grand affair except for ours.”

Gaius knocked on the open door. He was carrying his medicine bag. “I’m told that I have a patient. Is someone injured?”

“No Gaius. No one is injured.” Gwen waved him in. “This is Adara. She is Elyan’s bride to be. She is with child and I wanted to make sure she was alright.”

“I see.” Gaius looked at Elyan as he walked into the room. “I shall need privacy. Gwen, I want you to stay.”

Arthur grabbed Elyan by the arm and pulled him out of the room. He shut the door behind him. “You’re lucky that Guinevere is pleased about the child. Your sister could have had you thrown in the cells.”

“She isn’t the queen yet.” Elyan reminded him.

“She is as good as and the castle guards and knights treat her as if she is already.” Arthur countered. “Now get down to the training field and tell Gwaine the happy news.”

“Yes Sire.” Elyan rushed off.

Inside the room, Gaius sat on the edge of the bed and started to check Adara over. He took out an instrument to listen to the baby’s heartbeat. “Have you been eating regular meals?”

“When there is food, I try to eat well but we have not had much of late.” Adara said. “The whole camp is hungry most of the time. I think that was why Iseldir decided to take the chance and ally with Camelot.”

“I will talk to Arthur about sending food and supplies to the druids.” Gwen said. “Are there many children there?”

“A dozen children are with us but there are more have been sent away to be fostered during the winter with families we trust.” Adara told them. “Is the baby well?”

“The child is small but the heartbeat is strong. See for yourself.” Gaius put the instrument to Adara’s ear so she could listen.

“It’s so fast.” Adara smiled. She handed the device back to him. “Thank you.”

“All you need is rest and good food.” Gaius stood up. “I don’t see anything to be concerned about.”

“I will be back soon. Get some rest.” Gwen walked Gaius to the door. “She’s fine?”

“Yes Gwen.” Gaius patted her shoulder. “She is fine and so is the child.”

“Thank you Gaius.” Gwen opened the door and saw Arthur standing there. “Good! You’re still here. I need to speak with you.”

Gaius nodded to Arthur and walked down the corridor.

“Was I too lenient on Elyan?” Arthur asked.

“No it isn’t about that. We need to send food and supplies to the druids. Adara says there isn’t much to eat in the camps now that winter is coming on.”

Arthur nodded. “I will have Merlin see to that. He can find out what they need then we will give it to them as a sign of good faith. Iseldir took a risk coming here and I’m not going to let that go unnoticed. I was also thinking of giving them the land to the east as a permanent settlement.”

“Proper houses would need to be built and whatever else they need for their practices.” Gwen looped her arm around Arthur’s. “We will have peace with all the people with magick soon. Your father would hate this.”

“My father is dead and I am my own man. I will be the king my people need me to be.” Arthur patted Gwen’s hand. “And you will be their queen.”


End file.
